The present invention relates to an electrical switch assembly for actuating a warning device, and more particularly, to a means for dampening the vibration in the contact arm of the switch to prevent fatigue and breakage.
It is conventional to provide pressure-actuated electrical switches for machines such as crawler tractors which have plural hydraulic circuits for operating bulldozers and the like. The switches actuate warning devices such as lights or horns when a hydraulic line or coupling breaks or when, for whatever reason, a substantial drop in pressure occurs in a hydraulic circuit during operation.
A typical electrical switch for such machines includes a contact arm which is subjected to vibration because of the nature of the machines and the environments in which the machines work. After an extended period of use, the vibration of the machine has caused the contact arm to fatigue or break thereby necessitating repair and down time for the machine. Thus, there has been a need for an electrical switch which includes a means for dampening the vibration experienced by the contact arm to prevent undesirable fatigue and breakage.
The disadvantages of present pressure-actuated electrical switches for crawler tractors and similar machines have resulted in the electrical switch assembly of the present invention which effectively dampens vibration in the contact arm.